lifeofheroesrpfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Heroes/Chao System
This page regards the Chao system in Kingdom Heroes. Life Cycle Birth Chao are hatched from Chao Eggs. They first start out as completely basic--no stats, completely neutral. They can be altered by giving them small animals and Chaos Drives found in battle. Abilities and Disabilities Chao may be born with certain natural abilities, as well as disabilities. These disabilities include blindness, deafness, and some others that are harder to notice, i.e. slow physical and mental growth and depression. These can be discovered by the doctor in the Chao Kindergarten. These factors all affect the Chao's behavior, actions, and skills in battle. Some are curable and even cure themselves over time, but sadly some stick with the Chao all it's life. Chao may also have combinations of disabilities. Some naturally-learned abilities are things like recognizing dangerous things, being able to perceive real food between fake, and even very subtle things rarely displayed. Growth Chao can evolve into some very different forms, such as Dark/Normal/Normal, Hero/Swim/Fly, and Neutral/Run/Swim based on it's treatment and the items it receives. These types all give them different abilities, such as being able to swim, walk, fly, and learn behaviors. Behaviors Chao can learn different behaviors based on the animals it is given and the characters that care for it. For example, a Chao that loves Donkey Kong will learn to beat it's chest and "roar" (but it just sounds like a very pronounced and loud "Chaaaao!"), which they can also learn by being given gorillas. Items they possess also have an affect on their behaviors in both battle and the gardens--if the Chao likes Sora a lot and possesses a Keyblade, in the Gardens it may randomly take out a mini Kingdom Key and swing it about playfully, while in battle, it may gang up on enemies attacking Sora regardless of whether or not a Keyblade is in possession. Relationships Relationships with Characters When characters are nice to them for a while, Chao begin to grow to like that character. They will fidget with joy when held by that character and also occasionally run up to them and nuzzle them, if they want affection. However, if a Chao is mistreated by a character, it obviously will dislike it and if it continues, may despise that character until amends are made. Chao can be made to love that character again no matter what if they are treated very kindly by them. Either way, all Chao respond to different kinds of stimuli from both characters and other Chao. Relationships with other Chao Chao's relationships with other Chao are very complex. There are many varying factors such as the Chao's personalities, disabilities, relations, etc. Some Chao may follow each other around like buddies while others might kick each other. Personalities and their effects *Blank **Nothing special. *Short tempered **Can become bullies more easily than other Chao, especially disabled ones. Their actions are generally meaner, but they can be softened up. *Cry baby **Will cry at the slightest mistreatment and become spoiled more easily. Also may shiver around disabled Chao. *Stuck-up **Hard to make friends with other Chao. Chao conversations often end with the other Chao crying or being otherwise upset. They're snootier and if a disabled Chao tries to do something with them, they stick their little "noses" high and walk away promptly. *Curious **Easier to make friends with disabled Chao. More likely to fall into traps in the field or become harmed by other means, but they generally learn quicker. *Naughty **Mischievous. They usually steal other Chao's food or do other things to antagonize them, like waking them up while sleeping. Worsens with enemies. Disabilities Chao, sadly, can be born with or acquire disabilities over time. Some can be cured. They can also have multiple disabilities, in which cases some of the below guidelines do not apply. *Blindness **Curable. The Chao cannot see anything, and is more sensitive to sounds. *Deafness **Curable. Chao cannot hear anything, but can spot things that are hidden from view. *Armless **Chao does not have arms and thus it is harder for it to perform many actions. *Legless **Chao does not have legs and it cannot learn to walk or run unless given Bats. *Tasteless **Chao cannot taste. Does not affect much in the Gardens, but in the field it might eat harmful things. *Lack of smell **Chao cannot smell and doesn't know when some objects are nearby unless it hears them or sees them. *All **Chao is basically helpless and usually acts like a baby it's whole life. It is completely dependent on it's caretakers and will die if neglected for a long time.